Kaname's obsession
by Brookie cookie17
Summary: This story takes place after Kaname feeds Zero his blood, Zero becomes unconsious on Kaname's bed, trapping him with a possessive pure blood who will do anything to keep his beloved with him no matter what he has to do.Warning Mpreg in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: OK guys I know that I should probably update Zero my angel, and I'm almost done the next chapter and I'm having a great difficulty trying to finish it. So as an apology I'm writing another Kaname and Zero story, and this is my first time writing a story like this and I'm extremely embarrassed to even be posting this.

XXX

Chapter 1

Kaname's POV

"Zero you don't know how tempting you are right now." I lean over to whisper into the sleeping hunter's ear. I lick the shell of his ear before giving it a kiss, then a kiss to his cheek, his nose, before I get to those sinfully pink lips of his.

As my mouth meets his I lick them begging for entrance, he moans allowing my tongue free range. I savour every taste I get from the sleeping boy's mouth, but my hands are getting impatient, they need to feel his beautiful porcelain skin.

My hands go to unbutton his white dress shirt as I remove it from his body it reveals more of his pale skin. As I stare at him I can't help but want to keep this image forever locked in my mind, my eyes take in the sight of Zero's flushed body and his erect nipples begging for attention this isn't enough for me thought I want, no I need to see more of this beautiful creature in front of me.

My lips grasp his left nipple, nipping at it and teasing it with my tongue, my right hand goes to give its twin some attention. All the while I listen to his moans the same ones I've trying to imagine what they would sound like for the past few months. They sound more erotic then any of my wildest fantasies. It's not long before I lose interest; I want to play with something bigger. My hips rock over his and that's when I notice that we're both painfully hard. I undo both are pants sliding his pants and boxers off first and the removing mine. We both hiss from the cool air. I pull away from him for brief moment to appreciate the gift I have before me, I take in his flushed skin and his harden member that is leaking pre cum, Zero is quite large but I'm bigger.

With him being a hunter and all one would think that he would've woken up by now, but no he's still asleep. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a whimper coming from the silver haired angel underneath me.

I chose then to continue what I have started. I lick the pre cum that's leaking from his cock, enjoying the essence that is Zero. "AHHHH!" what a beautiful moan. "Zero let me hear more of those sexy sounds." I say before I take his member all at once in my mouth. "AH-OHHH!" His moans make me even harder. I hum at the back of my throat as I begin to suck to give him more pleasure.

I look up to see that his eyes are finally open and filled with lust. "I-I'm going to cu-um!" he screams not even a second latter he does with a cry "YUKI!" I swallow everything he gives me enjoying the taste, but I'm left with a bitter feeling at hearing him scream my sister's name. I see a shocked expression on his face, his amethyst eyes wide, but it's doesn't take long for them to turn to his famous glare.

"Why did you do that Kuran!" I'm furious not only did call out the name of my sister, the name of the very woman that betrayed him the day that she married Aidou, but he has the audacity to call me by my last name after all the pleasure I gave to him.

"I did that Zero because I wanted to and I'm not done either." I say as I climb back on top of him. "W-what do you mean by that?" I answer his question by rubbing my hard flesh against his thigh. "I gave you pleasure Zero, I think it's time for you to return it." Before he can reply I grab his now limp cock and start pumping it slowly every once in a while playing with the tip. "K-kuran S-s-stop p-p-please!" He begs me.

"Call me Kaname, and when you cum make sure you scream my name." I say right before I put three fingers in my mouth coating them until I think they are well enough to prepare the boy. "Zero I love you, I've watched you and waited, but I can't wait anymore, and now that you're with me I'm never letting you leave me." I say as I stick one finger at a time stretching him so I don't harm my love.

"You may love me but I despise you!" He says through clenched teeth as I continue preparing him. After I think he's well prepared I pull out my fingers from his hole and position my cock at his entrance. "Zero love please relax, I don't want to hurt you." I plead with him.

I slowly start to enter his hole only to find that he's not taking my advice, so I start to pump his cock again to make him calm down and relax. It's not long until does, I stop stroking him when I've filled him to the hilt.

He's so tight I want to thrust into him over and over again but I wait until he adjusts to my size.

"Zero I'm going to start moving." I say as I begin to thrust in and out of him, getting lost in his heat. "OH God Zero so tight." I say through clenched teeth.

"MMmmm!" Zero is holding a hand to his mouth trying to block out the sounds he makes. "Zero let me hear that beautiful voice of yours." I say as I move his hands away from his mouth. "AH K-kuran pl-please s-s-stop!" he moans as I look for his prostate so he can enjoy this more and it isn't long before I find it "AHH oh God!" he moans out. "Zero I told you say Kaname."

"KANAME!" he yells as he climaxes spilling his seed pm our chests, and hearing his voice like that makes me want to join him so I thrust faster and faster "ZERO!" my cum filling him. I collapse on his chest and shower him with butterfly kisses. "Zero I love you." I tell him again.

"Kuran let me go!" I growl at him. "I told you to call me Kaname, and I'm not letting you go you're mine now and you'll stay with me here."

XXX  
>Authors Note: So what did you guys think?" please let me know your opinion matters to me. Let me know if you want me to continue this. Oh and exams are starting for me soon so the next time I update should be sometime after the June 20th.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly will never own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Kaname's POV**

I play with my Zero's beautiful silver strands of silk like hair, as I watch the rise and fall of his chest.

I am so grateful that I finally have my future queen beside me where I know no one can ever lay a finger on him.

I reluctantly get out of bed to look through some drawers to find something to keep Zero here. After a couple of minutes of searching I find it, a collar that I have specifically placed a charm on for a moment like this. The charm will let Zero leave the bedroom as long as I'm with him but other than that he will be caged in here.

I climb back into the bed next to my lover and give him a quick peck on the cheek, and place a kiss on his tattoo on his neck before placing the collar around his slim neck. The collar is white with amethyst jewels that spell his name.

Now that I can rest easy without having to worry that Zero may take off when I sleep, I get under the black silk blankets and wrap my arms lovingly around Zero's waist pulling him closer to me so I can intake his unique scent as I fall asleep next to the man who will not only be my queen, my wife, but also the mother of my children.

"Sleep well my love." I mumble before my eyes shut welcoming the darkness.

**Zero's POV**

I think I had a terrible nightmare. In this nightmare Kuran forced me to have sex with him and in the end I did everything he told me to. I just want to forget about it and pray that I will never have a nightmare like that again.

I try to force myself to go back to sleep, but I'm jolted awake when I feel something pull my waist. I open my tired eyes only to see that fucking bastard with a smug smile plastered to on his lips and his eyes staring at me.

"Did you sleep well my love?" He asks in what I'm guessing is supposed to be his loving voice but I'm not sure.

"I'm not your love." I reply as I try to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in a lower part of my body. So it wasn't just a horrible nightmare he actually did it. "I'm leaving." I say as I move to get out of the king size bed.

"You can't." He says in a smug tone.

"Just watch me." I growl back to him sending a glare in his direction. I quickly put my cloths back on and make my way to the door, but before I even reach the door knob, I'm thrown back and I hit and fall to the ground. When I try to get up I realize that my body won't move. "What the hell did you do to me!" I shout at him.

"Zero, I just didn't want you to leave me, so I put a charm on you to make sure that you would never leave me." He says as he walks over to me picking me up from the ground, and carries me back to the bed bridal style.

"Put me down." I manage to hiss out.

"Zero it will take a couple of minutes before the charm will allow you to move." He says while gently placing me back on the bed. He brushes a hand through my hair. "Why did you do this to me?" I ask while I'm on the brink of tears, and at that moment I realize a weight on my neck. "And what the hell is on my neck?"

"Zero my love; it's a collar it's there so you would stay here with me. I love you. I love you so much." He says sweetly before he leans in to once again grasp my lips with his.

I know that I'm able to move again, but I'm afraid if I do anything we may have a repeat of what happened last night, and that' s the last thing I want to be doing at the moment. I would rather eat the chairman's cooking.

**Kaname's POV**

I love him so much, I need him, and it kills me that he doesn't respond to me. "Zero, I want you to bite me." I say after breaking our kiss and brushing his bangs away from his amazing amethyst eyes, that I always seem to get lost in.

"What? Why?" He stutters.

"I want to feel your fangs." I say wishing he would just stop being so difficult and just do it already. He doesn't do anything so I try something else. "It will help take away the pain." I tell him. He hesitates for a moment or so before he goes to brush my hair away from my neck giving him better access.

He bites down hard, no doubt trying to make me feel pain for what I did to him, but truth be told I can feel myself becoming aroused from having his mouth clasped to my neck, and feeling his tongue moving trying to make sure it catches any stray drops that are trying to get away from him.

As I feel myself slowly losing myself from the blood loss, I try to find a way to pry him off my neck so I tell him. "I won't bite you until after we have married." Which is also a reminder to myself to make sure that I won't bite him yet. As soon as I say that he pulls away clearly disgusted by what he did, which I can't help but feel hurt when I see that look in his eyes like I'm not good enough for him.

"What do you mean married?" He asks, but I'm to captivated by the sight of him with my blood that is still dripping down the sides of his mouth. Before he can wipe the blood away I lean down and kiss him enjoying the taste of myself that is mixed in the sweet taste of his lips.

"Zero I have every intention of making you mine for eternity. You didn't actually think that I would let you leave my side now that I finally have you right where I want you did you?" I ask him not really expecting an answer from my beloved. "After all we now have a one sided bond, and as soon as I take your blood we will be mated and you shall be my queen. Zero I want to claim you in every way possible." I say while gripping Zero's hand in mine.

"I'm not a woman, and will you put some cloths on?" Zero says his voice getting angrier with every word he says, his head turning away from me looking at the other side of the room.

"Does me being naked bother you so much? After all you did see me like this last night." I say grabbing his chin and turning his head to look at me. I enjoy seeing his blushing face. "But if you insist, I will put on some cloths, but only after we take a shower."

"Fine than you take your shower first." He says while once again glaring at me. I really wish I could remove that glare from his face.

"But Zero my dear we are going to take it together." I say watching to see his eyes go from being a glare to see his eyes widen in what looks to be fear, but I hope it isn't I would hate it of ended up fearing me.

"Wh-What?" He asks his face becoming even redder. Before he can do or say anything else, I quickly lift him up bridal style and carry him to the bathroom. Once we get there I place him on the marble floor. "Zero get undressed." I tell him and hesitantly undresses himself.

When he has finally striped himself of all his cloths I gently grab his hand and lead him into the glass shower, and turn the warm water on, loving how Zero looks when he his hair becomes wet, and watching the drops of water slide down his perfect pale chest.

"Zero you're so beautiful." I start to give his neck love bites claiming him as mine. My hands begin to wander down his smooth chest, grazing over a cute pink nipple. I have no intention of taking him right now though; I want my lover to rest after his first time, so I stop my ministrations and decide to start to clean him.

I grab the lavender scented soap that I became so obsessed with after the first time i smelled Zero's scent. I start washing him. "I'm not incapable I can do it myself." Zero says angrily.

"I know you can Zero but I want to do this, and then you can do the same for me. At that moment Zero becomes quiet and decides against saying anything.

After I finish washing him I pass the soap so he can begin to wash me. I try to hold in a moan when I feel his smooth hands caress my body. I can feel a slight twitch in my member as Zero runs his hands slowly up and down my legs.

After we both finished washing ourselves, he goes to dry himself and I go to pick up his school uniform before he can try and put on.

"Hey Kuran I need that." Zero says

"Non you don't Zero, I have arranged it so you will no longer be a part of the day class, and from now on you will be a member of the night class where I can keep my eyes on you and make sure that you won't try to run away from me." I say tossing his day class uniform in the fireplace then setting it on fire.

"You can't do that without my permission." He says barely in whisper as he watches his cloths burn to nothing but ash.

"You would be surprized my dear, and yes I can you are _mine_, and I can do with you as I please." I say staring at his slightly damp hair and a white towel loosely wrapped around his slim waist, and pout on his oh so adorable face.

"Do you have some clothes I can wear? Since you burned the only cloths I had here." He asks clearly annoyed that I'm trying to control everything about him. Which I am, but he should realize it's because I don't him to think about anyone else but me.

**Zero's POV**

I hate that fucking bastard so much. What makes him think by doing things such as this will make anyone want to be with him? It makes him seem like a stuck up, spoiled little child throwing a tantrum because he didn't get the toy he wanted.

"So am I expected to go to class today?" I ask, I desperately want some cloths, and if I have to go to class and wear a night class uniform to get something to cover me from this fucking pervert I would gladly go in a room full of vampires. Who knows maybe if I'm lucky someone might kill me so I won't have to be around Kuran anymore.

"No you won't, you will start classes tomorrow."

"Well, when do I get some fucking clothes?"

"Zero you really should learn to treat others with respect, and why do you need clothes? You look good without any on." That bastard says as ogles my body, his eyes red with lust. Damn him if I want to make my life at least somewhat easier I guess I have to show him some false respect, just so he can stop bothering me about it.

"I'm sorry; I would feel more comfortable with some clothes on." I say trying my best to actually sound like I actually am sorry, which is really hard because I'm not, I wonder how different this would be if another member of the night class did this to me.

I keep my eyes glued to him when I see him begin walking towards a closet. He rummages around in there for a couple of moments or so, before he finally pulls out what appears to be black dress pants, black boxers, and a blood red dress shirt.

"Here you are I believe these should be in your size." Kuran says while handing the clothes to me. I wish I could have had something that was mine but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

"Thank you Ku-Kaname." His whole face lights up when I say this to him. I also notice that a small smile has formed on his face as well as a light blush.

"Zero I would do anything you asked of me." But would you kill yourself, I can't help but let that thought go through my mind. Knowing Kuran he would probably kill me as well so we could always stay together.

When Kuran starts pulling out clothes for himself, I quickly make my way back to the attached bathroom to finally get put some clothes on. I take my time slowly putting on each article since I have no desire to spend so much time then necessary with him. How the hell does he know my size?"

**Kaname's POV**

When Zero goes to the bathroom I put on white dress pants with a black dress shirt, but I also call up Aido.

Knock, Knock

"Come in Aido."

Aido opens the door walking through. "You have requested my presence Kaname Sama." Aido says as he closes the door behind him.

"Yes there is something I need to ask of you."

"What is it Kaname Sama?"

**XXX**

**Authors Note: OMG I'm so evil cliff hanger or what? Any way I'm so sorry for the long wait I really am. How bad is it that I didn't really study? I mainly wasted my time writing this and Zero my angel. I'm going to have a poll, what story do you want me to update next? So please check it out also please review I'm so amazed at how well this story did on its first chapter, so please continue I really appreciate them. See you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

**Kaname's POV**

"What is it that you wanted from me Kaname Sama?" Aido asks nervously as he twists his fingers with each other showing just how nervous he actually is.

"Aido I have finally captured what I have claimed as mine." I say with a triumphant smirk plastered on my face.

"You mean you finally have Kiryu Kun?" He asks his blue eyes widen in disbelief, his fingers stop twisting together.

"Yes Aido, I want to make sure that Yuki stays away from him, is that understood?" I ask or more like demand. I know that my lovely Zero still holds feelings towards that vile woman. I have to use every bit of my self-control to not kill her for being able to gain my Zero's affection so easily.

"Yes Kaname Sama I will make sure that Yuki stays away from Kiryu Kun. Is there anything else you wanted from me?" He asks as his head tilts downwards no doubt not wanting to force his wife to stay away from her best friend.

"Yes, Aido I was wondering if you could do something else from me? As you know the council wants me to mate and to continue my line. Since Zero is male it would be impossible for him to carry children." I say hoping that Aido would get the hint, but it seems that he doesn't so I will have to explain it to him.

"I would like you to find a way for Zero to be able to carry offspring. I couldn't stand someone else being the mother of my children; I can't picture anyone but my Zero." I say disgusted at the thought of some fucking whore the council picked bearing my children, the only one that I could ever want to that is my beloved Zero.

"Ka-Kaname Sama, I d-don't think th-that would be poss-possible." He stutters the nervousness clearly returning back to him. His words anger me, a pureblood as given him an order and he is refusing to act on my will.

"Then make it possible, you may leave now, I'm done talking to you." I command him. I want to spend more time with my darling angel; he should be done getting dressed by now. I wait for Aido to leave before I make my way back to the bedroom.

My breath catches in my throat at the sight that meets my eyes as I enter the bedroom. There at the edge of my bed is my beloved in a red dress shirt, black dress pants, his hair slightly messy, and his piercing lilac eyes staring down at his hands that are placed on his lap.

I want to ravage his body with every fibre in my body, but I hold back knowing that my beloved would be displeased with me if I did so.

"Zero." I call out to him softly as I make my way to where he is, gaining his attention, his beautiful eyes widen in shock when he hears my voice.

When I get to the bed I sit down right beside him and use my arm to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

I take in his unique scent my Zero has but now his scent is also mixed in with my own, which makes me growl lightly with pleasure knowing that I have marked Zero as my mate and no one else can have him, unless someone manages to kill me, but how likely is that? No one will ever be able to get Zero.

**Zero's POV**

Damn, I wish I had more time by myself before that bastard returned. I was so glad when he wasn't there when I returned from the bathroom, I thought that maybe just maybe had left to attend class but I guess I was wrong, he must he really hate to leave me by myself for even just a few moments. I will never have any privacy ever again.

I inwardly hold in a groan of displeasure as he pulls me towards him and begins to inhale my scent. Oh how I wish I managed to kill myself so I wouldn't have to go through with this.

"Zero is everything alright?" That bastard asks his eyes filled with concern. Of course everything isn't alright I'm locked in this room by a possessive pureblood.

I can't tell him that thought I don't want to be punished by him for speaking to him with disrespect. Might as well pretend that I want to be here I have no idea how he would treat me if I didn't maybe he'll even remove the collar.

"Everything is perfect." I purr trying to hold back a gag as I tell him this obvious lie. He pulls me away from him. Damn it he must have figured out that what I said to him was a massive lie.

"No Zero, everything will be perfect once i marry you." He says while tilting my chin upwards so I'm looking directly into his eyes.

He grasps my lips with his. I cringe inwardly as his tongue begs for entrance. I allow him access not liking the feeling of the wet muscle around my lips; I hate it even more as his tongue enters my mouth. The slick, wet muscle exploring each and every part of my mouth. I force myself to picture that I'm kissing Yuki so I can respond back to him, not wanting him to think that I was lying to him with what I had said to him before.

"Oh God Zero you have no idea how much I love you." Kuran moans as we break apart from one another to get some air. I don't say anything back to him, but apparently it doesn't bother him all that much.

He pushes me back down on the bed; he straddles my hips and starts to unbutton my shirt. I can feel something hard press against my thigh as he bends to start leaving 'love' marks on my neck, his hand moving slowly down my chest.

Knock, Knock, Knock

He ignores the person knocking on the door continuing what he's doing him not wanting to stop for whatever reason. I pray with all my might that he will answer it though so I don't have to go through this type of torture again.

"KANAME! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! SO LET ME IN BEFORE I BLOW THE DOOR DOWN!" Yuki shouts, my dear Yuki.

Kuran growls and reluctantly gets off of me as he makes his way to the door. I get to see a brief glimpse of her before he slams the door shut.

**Kaname's POV**

How dare she interrupt my precious time with Zero. I don't interrupt her when she's with Aido. I finally got Zero to start participating to.

"What is so important that you had to disturb me!" I growl at her, I want to be back in the bedroom with my angelic mate.

"What gives you the right to order me to stay away from Zero!" She yells at me, red starts to tint her eyes. I have every right to control who my Zero spends his time with, and I have no desire to let him be near someone that he may still hold strong feelings for.

"I have claimed Zero as mine, you have no right to question what I do with my property." I growl at her as I grab her by the neck and throw her against the wall.

"Zero isn't an object that you can claim he's a person who has feelings." She whispers softly as she tries to stand up again.

"Leave Yuki, go back to your husband, you lost all say in what happens towards Zero the moment you broke his heart and married Aido." I tell her without even sparing her a glance. I look towards the door that leads to where I left Zero.

I hear the door slam shut as Yuki runs out of the room holding back her tears. I only spoke the truth to her she does not need to worry about Zero's well-being that's my job now.

I open the bedroom door to see Zero where I left him his skin lightly flushed, his shirt unbuttoned. The only difference is that Zero has a hand resting over his eyes.

"What did Yuki want?" He asks in a quiet voice. I growl lightly at the thought that he still cares for her after all that the heartless bitch did to him.

"It was something of little importance, nothing for you to be concerned about." I tell him as I go to lie beside him and gently start stroking his silver strands of hair.

**Zero's POV**

I highly doubt that what she wanted was of little importance considering that Yuki actually sounded serious for once.

"I heard a crash outside, what was it?" I ask hoping to get at least some information of what had taken place out there.

"Once again Zero it is nothing to worry about, you know how clumsy Yuki is, she accidently tripped over a chair." I can tell that he's lying to me but I don't bother to question against him, might as well let him believe that I trust him.

"Let's not talk about her anymore." He says before clashing our mouths together once again. I try my best to kiss him back with as much force as he is but I can't get the fact that hate him with every fibre of my being out of my head.

His hand once again starts sliding down my chest. It stops at a nipple he plays with it for a bit before he continues letting his hand move south. "St-stop." I gasp out as I break the kiss.

"Why Zero, aren't you enjoying it?" He asks looking disappointed. I try to think of an excuse so I won't have his cock shoved up my ass later.

"I want to pleasure you as you did me last night." I reply as my face turns red with every word I say. I would rather have his cock shoved in my mouth then my ass because my ass is still sore.

His eyes widen as I say this. I can see that they are also filled with lust. "Are you sure Zero?" He asks and I can hear the lust even in his voice.

I take a gulp before answering him "Y-yes." I manage to say to him. I can't believe that I'm actually going to do this.

I sit up and move to in between his legs. I'm so nervous I really don't want to this but I don't really have a choice. Either way he's going to make me do this to him eventually if I never get out of here which I probably won't.

I slowly unzip his pants and pull out his semi hard member from the confinement of his boxers. When I grasp his cock I can feel it twitch in my hand slowly becoming harder as blood begins to rush to that area.

I waste no time and slowly begin to put his aching hard flesh into my mouth. I try my best not to gag at the bitter and salty taste. "O-oh God Z-zero!" The bastard moans out, he begins fucking my mouth which causes me to gag for a second so I hold down hips down with one hand as I begin to suck him.

**Kaname's POV**

Oh God Zero's warm mouth is wrapped around my weeping cock it feels like heaven. I have only dared to dream of Zero doing this to me, I never once thought that he would actually do it.

I pull his head closer to me as his tongue begins to tease my cock, moving sensually around it then up at the head then moving down towards the base. "Z-zero d-d-don't s-st-stop!" I moan out. I want to fuck his tight ass again after he's done, but if he does well then I will let him rest some more.

His hand begins to fondle my balls giving them some attention as well. I can feel myself getting ready to climax. "Zero I'm going to cum!" I yell. He removes his mouth from my cock and replaces it with his hand and after two strokes "ZERO!" I scream out as my seed splatters his face.

I lay on the bed panting after my release looking at my beloved mate with my seed spread across his angelic face. "Zero you were so good." I tell him as I move to sit up.

I grab a cloth from the night stand and clean off his face. "Zero I love you." I tell him while bringing his lips to mine on a chaste kiss. I can't wait for the time when Zero will say he loves me in return.

When I finish cleaning his my cum off of his face, his stomach begins to growl, and it's at that moment when I realize that we had missed breakfast. "Sorry I guess I'm hungry." He whispers softly.

"Why don't I call up some lunch for us then?" I say to him a small smile gracing my face as well as his.

"Sure that would be great."

**XXX**

**Authors Note: OH I'm so embarrassed I had no idea where this chapter came from! Tell me what you guys think please review they really make my day. I love all of you who take your time to read it. See you guys next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Kaname's POV**

After both Zero and I had finished our meal I give him a peck on the cheek before I excused myself, telling him I had important business that I had to attend to.

"Seiren" I call out to my faithful servant as soon as I had closed the door.

"Yes my lord" she says as she appears not even a second after I called for her.

"Inform everyone to meet me in the entrance hall." She bows without even asking any questions.

She works fast because as soon I get there everyone excluding Aido and Yuki are there, which doesn't bother me.

"I called you all here to inform you that from now on Zero Kiryu will now be a member of the night class, and if anyone of you decide to harm Zero in any way I will not hesitate to punish you as I see fit." With that being said the night class makes their way to class, while I go back to spend more time with my beautiful Zero.

When I return I see my lovely Zero sitting by the window reading one of the many books I have in my room. I creep up behind him and wrap my arms around him. He jumps which shows me that he didn't even notice that I had return, which makes me sad in a way. I place a chaste kiss on his cheek as he turns to look at me.

"Did you finish everything that you needed to do?" Zero asks as he places the book on the table beside him.

"Yes." I say as he begins to stand up. I turn him around to face me and I give him another light kiss on his lips.

"That's good." He says but I can't help but notice that his eyes look sad, but I have no idea why that could be.

"Zero, what's wrong?" I ask as I tilt his chin upwards so he's now looking at me.

"It's nothing." He whispers right before he pushes me away from him. I hate seeing him like this I only wish I knew what has made him act like this.

**Zero's POV**

He should know what's wrong considering he's the reason I'm like this to begin with. There is clearly something wrong with him.

"You really want to know?" I ask him as I notice that he actually looks slightly concerned.

"Of course I do Zero."

"Okay well here it is. How do you think I feel? Here I am caged in this room with no way of ever leaving, almost like how an animal at a zoo gets treated, a defenceless creature that's is trapped and caged for the amusement of other people, except the only difference is that the only one that's able to look at me is you." I'm already starting to go insane and I have yet to be in here for twenty four hours.

"Zero I already told you why I am doing this, I love you, and if it's about you wanting to spend time with other people you will be able to after all tomorrow is your first day of being a member of the night class." He tries to convince me but it's not working he just doesn't understand what it is that I'm trying to tell him.

"Oh so you bring up another point. I'm only allowed to do what you want me to do. I have no free will what so ever. That isn't fair!" I shout. I feel like ripping his head off. I'm a hunter I shouldn't be stuck in one place for too long or this is what happens, I feel like I'm having a mental break down.

"If I let you do what you wanted to do then you would never be near me."

"That's the point, I've tried to go along with this but I can't, I don't like you let alone love you." I've been thinking about this all throughout our lunch and while he's been gone and it's about time I put an end to this weird game of his.

"But what about earlier?" He asks. I can see the anger, confusion, and sadness in his eyes as they start to turn red.

"I only did that because I didn't want your cock shoved up my ass again! Whatever this is this isn't love and this isn't how you get people to love you. You don't rape people when they sleep and then cage them, it takes time and patience." I say hoping that he'll now understand what I'm getting at.

**Kaname's POV**

So everything that my angel did for me was a lie. I thought that maybe just maybe he was actually starting to return the feelings that I have for him.

"Then I will make you love me." Of course that was the plan from the very beginning. His amethyst eyes brighten up at this he probably thinks that I am going to let him out of what he has called a cage. "After all it's not like you can go anywhere without me by your side, so it should only be a matter of days before you will fall in love with me.

**Zero's POV**

He's an idiot he doesn't get what I'm saying at all. If anything I think I just made it worse for myself then it was before.

"That's not what I meant Kuran!" His eyes darken as say this. He walks closer to me his hands grasp my shoulders and he tightens his grip making me feel a slight pain.

"Zero, I have told you time and time again to call me Kaname, and I know what you want but this is the one thing I can't give you. I'm never letting you go, you're mine and mine alone no one else can have you." He growls out as he brings his face closer to mine.

He captures my mouth with his in a bruising kiss, his hand grips my jaw forcing my mouth to grant him entrance, where he then plunges his tongue into my mouth, allowing the wet muscle to taste every inch of it. He breaks away a couple of minutes later.

"You're mine Zero don't you forget it and you will love me." That's it he's officially gone crazy no rational person or vampire would think that treating someone like this is right.

**XXX**

**Authors note: I know that this chapter is shorter than the others but I'm leaving tomorrow so I wanted to post at least something. Thank you for all those who reviewed I look forward to seeing you guys in the next chapter. Please tell me what you guys think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I will never own Vampire Knight **

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Kaname's POV**

I woke up to see my beautiful lover next to me whether he wants to be there or not, does not concern me. I know that we had a fight last night but I know that today is going to better, after all Zero will be happy that he isn't locked up in this room for the whole day again.

I wrap my arms tight against his waist and bring him close to me pressing our bodies close together the way we are meant to always be.

As my fingers start to comb through Zero's hair I can't help but think that I will have to wake him up soon, but I really don't want to disturb him, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, and even more innocent.

I watch my innocent lover a little while longer more before I decide it's about time that I wake him up. I gently grab his shoulder and lightly shake him awake, as I whisper in his ear. "Zero my love it's time to wake up." He groans before he opens his tiered showing me those amethyst eyes that I always seem to get lost in.

"What time is it?" Zero asks his voice still laced with sleep as he rubs his eyes trying to wake himself up more.

"Well we have exactly one hour before we have to make our way to class." I answer him as he covers his mouth while he yawns.

I find myself captivated as he stretches himself on our bed the same way a cat would. My eyes follow the way his muscles move as he does so and I find myself becoming aroused.

Without saying another word Zero makes his way to the bathroom with his uniform in hand. I hear the door shut and then lock and I know that it would be too easy to use powers to unlock it and join him while he takes a shower, but I think that it would be best if I gave him some time to himself before class starts.

I already took my shower last night so I don't really need one this morning. Instead I remove my boxers that I slept in and grab another pair and my school uniform. After I have gotten dressed I quickly comb my hair and wait for _my_ Zero to exit from the bathroom.

**Zero's POV**

Damn it! No matter how hard I try scrubbing I still can't get that fucking bastards scent off of me!

I stop my excessive scrubbing when I notice that my skin is starting to turn red. I need to stop this because all I need is for that arrogant pureblood to start asking me a billion and one questions as to why I would hurt myself.

After I rinse the soap off of my body I quickly grab a towel and begin to dry myself.

I know that Kuran will be waiting for me because he said that I can't leave the room unless he's with me. I try my best to be as quick as I can not wanting him to be pissed at me and also because I am looking forward to seeing other people than him.

I put on a pair of boxers and my school uniform, leaving the top three buttons undone, I throw on my tie and tie it loosely, and then I finally put on my black dress shoes. I take a quick look at the mirror and fix my hair. When I open the door Kuran grabs me in a hug but I make sure I keep my arms daggling at the side. I refuse to hug him I don't want him to get his hopes up. He pulls away his eyes harden as he looks at me.

"Zero what is this?" He asks me

"What is 'this'?" I ask him in return not understanding what the hell he has a problem with now.

"This!" He shouts as he gestures to me waving his hand at my upper body.

"Honestly I have no idea what you're talking about. So if you don't mind can we please just go to class already?" I ask as I try to get around him but of course he won't let me.

"No we aren't going anywhere until I fix you up." I raise an eyebrow still not understanding what his problem is. I finally get it as he buttons my shirt up and fixes my tie.

"I can't believe that you were planning on going out with the way you were dressed." Kuran says as he grabs me by my hand and begins to lead me out of the room.

"Why is it such a big deal?" I ask and he has to stop walking.

"I am not the only on here that wishes to claim you as a mate Zero. If you were to walk out like that you would be tempting them." He explains and once he's done we make our way down the stairs and we once again have to stop half way down.

I hear a growl erupt from Kuran's throat which seems to have scared some of the members of the night class because I notice that a few of them jump and avert their eyes from us.

**Kaname's POV**

I wish that Zero knew how physically attractive he is. He should know better than to walk around the way he was going to. I mean his neck was showing which would be like an open invitation saying 'bite me' I can't stand the thought of someone else biting Zero's neck.

When Zero and I entered the foyer I could see the eyes of several nobles eyeing my lover with their lust filled gaze. I had to draw their attention away from Zero, but I also know that I can`t always be there to protect him, and not everyone here would listen to me when I tell them that they must stay away from him.

When Zero and I reach the bottom of the stairs everyone moves out of the allowing Zero and myself to the lead the night class through the mob of fan girls and boys.

I can feel the hungry eyes of many nobles as we walk, each one drilling into Zero`s back. I quickly grab Zero`s hand in mine sending them a silent message to stay away.

Lucky for us the rabid fan girls and boys aren`t as loud as the usually are, probably because they are to shocked about Zero joining us.

All throughout class Zero remains silent, he only speaks when necessary, his eyes are filled with sadness, and I kept Zero next to me so I could keep my eyes on him.

**Zero`s POV**

That bastard lied to me! He said that I would be able to spend time with the others, but because he was next to me no one else would even look at me. All I got were sympathetic looks from Yuki and even Aido.

Kuran leads me back to his room after class is done and it isn`t long before I feel his mouth start attacking my neck leaving `love` bites where the collar isn`t covering. His hand starts undoing my tie while the other has snaked around to grab me around my waist pulling me closer to him.

When back meets his chest I can feel his growing erection on my ass.

``Zero what's wrong?" He asks as he stops licking and biting my neck only so he can turn me around so he can start unbuttoning my shirt.

"Nothing I'm just tired. "I reply hoping that he will just leave me alone. But of course he doesn't.

"Well I'll I have to make this quick and then we can sleep." He says while he starts undressing himself. It's only a matter of seconds until he's standing in front of me with nothing on.

"Zero finish undressing yourself." I can tell that this isn't a request and I 'm way too tired to fight him. He will never understand all I can do is pray that someone will save me from this hell.

He watches me intensely as I pull off my shirt and start undoing my belt. I take off my cloths quickly just wanting to get this over with so I can go to sleep.

When I remove my last article of cloths his lips descend on mine, his tongue once again begging for entrance which I grant him I kiss him back but only half heartily.

His hands start to move slowly down my chest, they stop to play with my nipples for a while and I have to bite back a moan when he starts to tease them.

I have no idea how, but we made it to the bed and he gently pushes me into the black silk sheets.

"Zero I love you so much." He says as we break away for some air. "I would love to pleasure you all night." He says softly as he goes to grab the lube and pours some on his hand.

"Can you do it quick? I don't feel well." I say not hoping he will say yes.

"Of course after all we have the rest of eternity to be together." He say as he puts my legs over his shoulder and puts a well coated finger into my puckered entrance. He adds two more shortly after stretching and probing me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"I scream as he finds my prostate. After that thought he wastes no time as he coats his cock with the rest of the lube. His fingers leave my hole and instead they begin to pleasure my throbbing erection as he tries to calm me down. If anything it makes me more tense.

I feel his rock hard cock at my entrance right before he pushes in he gives me a quick peck on my lips. He pushes in slowly and I grimace at the pain.

"Z-Zero still so tight!" Kuran moans as he fills me to the brim. He pauses allowing me to adjust to his size.

I just want to get this over with, so after a minute I nod my head giving him the okay to move. I don't dare to use my voice because I am too afraid of the sounds that I will make.

He starts thrusting into me groaning every time his dick re-enters me. I bite my lip as I try my best to hold back my moans.

"Z-ze-zero let me hear you." He moans out.

I guess I really don't have a choice. When he hits my prostate I can't hold back anymore. "KANAME!" As he continues to hit it dead on.

"Zero!" He moans back with a smile on his face. He continues thrusting and stroking me. I can't hold it much longer and I know that he knows it as well.

"KANAME!" I scream again as my cock releases my seed and at that point he begins to speed up.

"ZERO!" He shouts out as he empties his seed into my hole.

"Good night my love." He whispers softly giving me one last chaste kiss on the lips before he rests his head on my chest and falls asleep.

"Good night." So much for that being quick. I fall asleep with his dick still shoved up my ass

**XXX**

**Authors Note: OH Man I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I have had written for a while now but I was too lazy to type it. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you so much for those of you have reviewed and please review this chapter as well. I would really appreciate the feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor will I ever have the honour to say that I do.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6**

**Kaname's POV**

I woke up this morning (evening) to see that the space next to me is empty. I immediately begin to panic. Where did Zero go! There is no way that he could have gotten out of here. Maybe someone managed to take off the collar.

No I must not think like that Zero must be near here somewhere, where else could he have gone? I start trying to sense him out to make sure that he's still nearby.

"What are you doing?" I turn around to see Zero stepping out of the conjoined bathroom, already completely dressed in the school uniform.

I rush over to him pulling him into a hug. "Don't do that again! I was so worried that you might have left me." I tell him before forcing my lips against his into a bruising kiss.

"You know that I can't leave so I don't understand why you would be worried about me leaving you." Zero says sternly as he manages to push me away from him.

"I will go get ready then so we won't be late." I tell Zero before I make my way to the bathroom, and once again leaving Zero all by himself.

**Zero's POV**

I woke up this evening feeling covered in sweat and the sticky seed from last night, so I tried my best to try to not wake up Kuran, which happens to be very difficult considering his dick was still shoved up my ass. After a good thirty minutes or so I finally somehow managed to get out of bed.

As soon as I got out of bed I made sure to go to the washroom immediately. When I got into the washroom I turned on the shower making sure the water was warm enough. As soon as it is I waste no time entering the shower. I grab the lavender soap making sure that I wash every part of my body trying my best to remove that bastard's scent from my body.

I spend at least forty five minutes in the shower before I decide that this is a clean as I can get, even though I still smell like him, I can even feel his fingers touching me still which bothers me to no end.

After putting on my uniform making sure that I have it on properly in so I don't have to worry about Kuran freak out and make a huge deal about this, I exit the washroom only to see Kuran standing in the middle of the room with a panicked expression plastered onto his face.

After our rather pointless conversation Kuran goes to the washroom to prepare himself for school, and since I have nothing else to do until he comes out I grab a book from one of the many bookshelves in this room and sit at the end of the bed. I wait at least thirty minutes before he decides that he is done.

"Zero today we will have breakfast in here." Kuran says and soon as he's done saying that there is a knock at the door. A maid enters the room with a tray; Kuran motions her to place it on the table that he recently bought so that we could have what he calls 'romantic' meals together.

"Come here Zero." Kuran demands as soon as the maid has left the room. I make my way over to him as he pulls out a chair for me; he always makes sure that we always sit right beside on another. Once we have both taken our seats Kuran removes the cover on the tray and to my surprise I see my favourite breakfast pancakes and strawberries.

**Aido's POV**

I feel so horrible for Kiryu Kun; I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through at the moment. As much as I respect Kaname Sama, he shouldn't be able to do this to Kiryu Kun.

I think I may be close to finding a way that would insure that Kiryu Kun can become pregnant, but I really don't want to do this, Kiryu Kun already has a hard enough life as it is he doesn't need to be put through anymore hard times. I only wish that Kaname Sama could understand that. He doesn't seem to comprehend that Kiryu Kun doesn't even love him let alone like him.

Kiryu Kun needs someone that can make sure that he is happy and that he only goes through better experiences throughout the rest of his life. I know that Kaname Sama wants to be able to be that person, but he doesn't see that he's only making Kiryu's life more miserable than it already is.

"Hey Hanabusa is everything okay?" When did Akatsuki get here?

"No I just feel bad for Kiryu Kun; he shouldn't have to be put through something like this." I say as I reluctantly return to my research.

"What are you working on?" He asks while looking through my notes with a goofy grin attached to his face.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else." I say sternly, since Kaname Sama doesn't really want anyone to know until Kiryu Kun actually becomes pregnant.

"Alright, alright I promise I won't tell anyone." Akatsuki says as he places my notes back onto my desk.

"Kaname Sama ordered me to find a way that would insure that Kiryu Kun becomes pregnant." I say quietly as I can just in case that someone decides to walk by at that moment.

"Does Kiryu Kun know about that?" Akatsuki asks me.

"No, Kaname Sama is most likely going to tell him after he marries him." When I say this Akatsuki looks back down at my work, his goofy grin he had on his face only a couple of minutes ago is no longer plastered onto his face.

"I could not even begin to imagine what Kiryu Kun is going through, I know that Kaname Sama doesn't physically abuse him, but this is almost just as bad." He says his frown deepening with every word that he says.

"Maybe there would be someone willing to help Kiryu Kun." I suggest.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I will try to update at least one of my stories every week. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and who answered the question on my poll for those of you who continue to read this I ask of you to answer the question on my poll so that it's easier for me to write the next chapter because right now there happens to be a tie. Anyway please review I love to hear the feedback : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**

**Kaname's POV**

Thank goodness classes are done; I just dropped Zero off into our bedroom. Right now though I'm on my way to check to see how Aido is coming along with the task of trying to find a way to insure that my beautiful Zero will become pregnant.

Zero will look even more beautiful than he already does while carrying our child. I can picture it now, Zero sitting our king size bed while reading one of his many novels and the first thing that will capture my attention will be the baby bump that is made from our love for one another.

This also reminds me that I should probably start to finish the plans for our wedding, so that I can have the family that I always wanted with the man I love.

I open the doors to Aido's study, not even bothering to knock or wait for him to acknowledge my presence. "Aido how is it coming along?" I ask hopping that he has found a way to make my dreams come true, because the sooner he does find the answer the sooner the day will be for Zero's and my wedding.

"Oh! Kaname sama" Aido says in a startled voice. "I think that I may have found a way, but what I need to find now is a way for Kiryu kun to take it, whether it should be by pill or if I should inject it into his blood system." I'm so excited by hearing that Aido has pretty much found a way for my love to become pregnant I don't even bother trying to correct him saying that he should call Zero, Zero sama and not Kiryu kun

"Well done Aido!" I tell him as I place my hand over his shoulder. I stay with him a little while longer before I realize how much I miss my beautiful silver haired lover, so I decide to go see him; after all I have given him some time to be by himself.

**Zero's POV**

I'm so glad that Kuran had finally left me alone for more than an hour so far today, it's a new record. I have really cherished this time I have been able to be myself, if only he would do this more often, but of course I won't get my hopes up, because what is the likelihood that that's going to happen?

"Zero, I'm so sorry that I have left you alone for so long, I hope you didn't get bored or miss me." Why couldn't he have just stayed away for a longer period of time and who would miss him? Also why can't he just get it through his thick skull that I don't want anything to do with him?

"It's fine." I settle on saying. I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to his well-defined chest. Not that I care! I feel his hot breath on my neck before he decides that he should place gentle kisses tracing from my ear down to my collar bone.

"What's got you in such a great mood?" I regret asking that question as soon as it leaves my mouth, because it might make him think that I actually care about what happens to him when I really don't give a damn.

"You'll find out soon enough." He says as his fingers start to unclasp my belt buckle. I immediately place my hand over his to stop him from what he's planning to do.

"Do you think that for today we could skip having sex?" I ask, my voice slightly shaking because of the embarrassing question.

"Why?" He asks back his voice filled with disbelief and possibly even anger.

"You have me forever don't you? So what would it matter if for one day we don't have sex. It's not like anyone else has ever or will ever touch me anyways." I can't believe I actually said that, but it seems to be working; I can see in his eyes that he's taking my words into consideration.

"I guess you're right, besides once we are married I can make love to you as much as I want to." His eyes fill up with lust at his own words. I almost wish that I hadn't said anything.

**Aido's POV**

"Aido!" Ichijo shouts as he runs into my lab.

"What is it Ichijo?" I ask while I give him some time to catch his breath.

"Shiki and I think that we might have found a way to help save Kiryu kun from Kaname sama." He says in a quite voice so that I can only hear him.

"How?" I ask desperately wanting to help Kiryu kun, he really doesn't deserve all this crap that he's being put through.

"Well apparently, Rido sama, Shiki's father actually knows the Kiryu family and was actually really good friends with them." Ichijo says calmly.

"So that means that if we can find a way to contact him, he might be able to save Kiryu kun." I say excitedly, I can't wait to tell Yuki this she will be so happy about this.

"Yes but we won't have the chance to inform Kiryu kun about this, because Kaname sama fallows him everywhere like some type of shadow." Ichijo say as he lets a frown take over his face.

"You have to get Shiki to contact him soon." Ichijo nods his head before he leaves the room to tell Shiki that he must contact his father.

I just hope we will be able reach him before Kiryu kun is forced into marrying Kaname sama.

**Kaname's POV**

Looking at my beautiful Zero and knowing that Aido is so very close into having my Zero able to carry children, I now know without a doubt that today is the day.

I make my way over to my desk and open the top right drawer to see a tiny black velvet box. I quickly grasp it in hand. I move towards where Zero is sitting in the red Victorian chair.

"What is it?" He asks nervously as his amethyst eyes peer over the book that is in his hands.

I kneel down in front of him and put his delicate left hand into mine. I look into his only to see that they are widened in shock.

"Zero, I have known since the first moment that I laid eyes on you that you and I were meant to be together as mates, and now I ask you do me the honour to love and protect you. Please, will you marry me?"

If it's even possible his eyes widen more as I open that tiny black velvet box to show him a white gold right with a amethyst jewel resting on top.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for the review I honestly love you all, I hope that you guys are still in love with this story as much as I am. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Anyway I think it's pretty obvious to see who has won my last poll, thanks to all those who voted, I have another please check it out :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight :( **

**XXX**

**Chapter 8**

**Zero's POV**

What am I going do? I really don't want to yes, but the question is do I really have any say in this whatsoever? Kuran is just going to find a way to force me into marrying him no matter what I do. So I guess the only option I have is to just go along with this until I can find a way out of here. That is if I ever get out.

"Do I really have a choice?" I ask him in a depressed voice. I notice that he's about to answer me, but I don't want to hear anything he has to say, so I quickly cut him off. "Alright Kaname, I will marry you." I state reluctantly. His eyes light up as he slips the ring onto my finger, he then places a light kiss onto it.

"You've just made me the happiest person on the planet." He says as adjusts himself into a standing position. He then wraps his arms around my waist to pull me into his tight embrace. His lips lock onto mine and I force myself to respond to him, to make it seem that I'm somewhat happy about the fact that we are getting married, even though it is clearly obvious that don't.

As my lips press against his, his tongue slips out , I reluctantly allow him access into my mouth. As his tongue starts to explore the inside of my mouth, I try to put some effort into fighting for dominance. After a minute or so I give up and give him complete control.

It is not long afterwards do we decide that we should part for air. "Zero, I love you so much, words alone can not describe what I feel for you. You are my everything."He declares. I give him a small smile in return and a peck on the cheek, hopping that he will just leave me alone soon so I can go to bed, where for a little while I know I can escape him and emerge myself completely into the darkness.

I guess that was a mistake to even think that. Kaname's fingers begin to unbutton my shirt, but with one single motion I slap his hand away from me. A look of confusion appears on his face, but what was once a look of confusion quickly turns into a look of lust, when he see's that I'm finishing the tedious task for him, his eyes follows my fingers as they unbutton my shirt. I feel him devouring me with his eyes.

I'm going to be stuck with this bastard for the rest of my miserable life. That is if I can't find a way to escape this hell. So I might as well just go along with him. It's going to be tiring if I even try to fight him anyways because in the end I know I will have to always give into what he wants from me.

Once my shirt has made contact with the floor, I move my hand to go to unbutton his shirt as well. When my hand is about to make contact with the soft fabric, Kuran takes my hand into his and brings it towards his lips.

"What has got you so eager today?" He asks teasingly before he goes to place a kiss on each of my fingers and then my wrist.

**Kaname's POV**

I'm in complete shock. Zero has never done something like this before. I watch carefully as he unbuttons his shirt. My eyes tracing the way downwards as he slips the silk shirt away allowing me to see his porcelain skin and his light pink nipples that I wish to shower with attention.

What surprises me the most is when Zero was about to remove my shirt as well. I couldn't take it anymore so I snatched his hand into mine. "What has got you so eager today?" I ask before grabbing a hold of his other placing a kiss on each finger, making sure to give his ring finger more attention then the others, and then I placed a gentle kiss upon his wrists.

"I'm going to be married to you, so why shouldn't I be?" With that said I waste no time in removing my shirt, and once the tedious fabric is out of my way, I pick him up wrapping his legs around my waist. As we reach the bed, my lips once again attach themselves to Zero's as I place him down.

I place my hand onto his chest and slide it down his torso. I wish that it could always be just the two of us. "AH!" Zero moans once my travailing hand has captured it's prize. With my other hand I tear away the remainder of our clothing.

I break the kiss so I can sit up and capture this image of my soon to be wife. I have to make sure to remember how he looks this precise moment. My eyes capture the image of Zero's flushed cheeks, his tousled silver hair, the way that his amethyst eyes seem to be even brighter then usual, and the way that his erection is standing in attention, just begging to be pleasured.

I bring my mouth to his erection and lick it base to tip. "Ka-Kaname!" Zero moans out. I yearn to hear more of his sweet cries of pleasure.

I place his cock into my mouth, taking it all in one go, giving me the gift of being able to hear one Zero's most seductive moans.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Everyone around here seems to have 'perfect' timing. They always seem to interrupt me when I'm with Zero, and worse of all is that they had to do so the one time Zero helped to initiate sex.

**Zero's POV**

Is it weird that I'm somewhat disappointed that we were interrupted? I watch as Kuran quick throws on a robe as he makes his way to the door.

"What!" I hear him shout at whoever is at the door. I grab my pyjama bottoms and put them on. Whatever mood I was in is no longer present.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Kaname sama, but Ichio sama is here to see you." I hear Ruka say, you can here how nervous she is in her voice. Kuran takes a glance back to look at me.

"Zero I'll be right back, this will only take a couple of minutes." Kuran says before slamming the door as he leaves.

**Kaname's POV**

What does the council want now? I make my way to the entry way, where Ichio is. This man always annoys me.

"Kaname sama it's good to see you again." Ichio says while bowing . He goes to place a kiss on my hand, but I quickly remove my hand away from him. The only person that I want touching me is my beautiful Zero.

"What do you want?" I ask quickly, trying to get the reason for his unexpected visit, and also because the sooner he states his business the quicker I can return to Zero.

"Always straight to the point aren't you?" Ichio asks with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Just get to the point, I'm busy." I say, clearly he can tell that I'm not in one of my best moods and it's all because of him.

"Well the council and I have put a list together of pure blood females for you to choose as your wife, Kaname sama it is your duty as a pure blood to produce an heir to continue your line." Ichio says, and he should know that I have known this for as long as I can remember because everywhere I go people just have to bring it up.

"I have already chosen my wife, in fact we just recently got engaged." I say with a smirk, his eyes widen in disbelieve.

"Who is she? Why haven't we heard of this before?" Ichio asks with anger present in his voice.

"I will tell you when I want to, it is not your place to question me." I narrow my eyes at him. He out of all people should know his place.

"I'm sorry Kaname sama, I think it would be best if I took my leave now." Ichio says while bowing his head again.

"You should. Oh and before you go just let you know I will present my mate at our wedding ceremony." I tell him as I make my way up the staircase so I can see how beautiful wife is doing.

**Takuma's POV**

I'm on my way to Aido's and Kain's room with Shiki at my side. The four of us have been really busy trying to find a way to rescue Kiryu kun.

We have all agreed that yes he isn't the most pleasant person to be around at times, but no one deserves to be put through something like this.

Shiki opens the door, and when we enter the room we see Kain lying on his bed while Aido is busy flipping through some book. He places the book down though once he notices that we are here.

"Alright now that we are all here lets begin, What kind of information does everyone have?" Kain says as he begins our meeting.

"I talked to my father and he sounded more pissed the usual, he said that he would help Kiryu kun no matter what the cost." Shiki says in a dull voice.

"Wow, I guess Rido really cares for Kiryu kun, normally he just thinks about himself." I say jokingly and Shiki just shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I have bad news. I managed to completely find a way to make him pregnant, and once Kaname sama asks for it I will have no choice but to give it to him." Aido informs us while Kain rubs Aido's back in a comforting gesture.

"Well mine is probably just as bad as Aido's. My grandfather talked to me right before he left, and apparently Kaname sama proposed to someone, and we all know who that person must be." Everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"That means Kaname sama will want to use the medication to get Zero pregnant." Aido's voice wavers as he tries to speak calmly.

"What if my father can't make it on time? Kiryu kun will be stuck with Kaname sama forever." Shiki says his voice actually showing some emotion.

"Guys were doing the best that we can. If it doesn't work out the way we want it to at least all can know that we tried our best and all we can do is support him." I say as I try to calm everyone down.

**Rido's POV**

I will stop my nephew anyway I can. I have known the Kiryu's for a very long time, but I stopped visiting them after the Kiryu couple was murdered and Ichiru was taken away. My one regret was not being able to get there sooner.

Once I heard what had happened, I tried to get there as quick as I could, so I could raise Zero kun, but by the time I made it everyone was gone.

I haven't seen my dear Zero for so long. I know it's wrong but I have always loved him, more than I should, but I vowed I would respect his wishes and let him decide his own future, and if ended up wanting to be with me I would consider myself as the luckiest person on this planet.

When my son called me and told me what Kaname was planning, I was furious. How could he force Zero kun into that type of relationship? Not only is forcing Zero kun to marry him, but to also force him to have his child without telling him. Of course I agreed and said I would help in any way that I could.

Right now I'm on a business trip in England, but I had my secretary cancel everything and book me the quickest flight back to to Japan. Don't worry Zero kun I will save you.

**Kaname's POV**

By the time I got back to the bedroom I found that Zero was sleeping. So instead of waking him up I decided that I should go see Aido.

When I get to the lab I notice that he isn't there, so I make my way to his room. When I get there I see Ichijo and Shiki exciting. I wonder what they were doing there. Oh well it's probably not that important anyways.

"Aido I would like to speak with you." I say as I enter the room. I notice Aido and Kain share a brief glance with one another. Kain exits the room silently after that.

"Aido is it ready?" I ask him and he gives me a nervous look.

"Yes Kaname sama." I can't hide the huge smile that takes over my face. Aido hands me a wooden box. I open it to see a needle filled with a clear substance. I try my best to pay attention to listen to Aido as he explains how to use it.

"You have to make sure that you inject this into one of the main arteries, and it will take about three weeks before Kiryu kun will be able to produce a child."I make sure to thank Aido before I go to see my angel. I have to force myself not to run back to my room.

Once I enter Zero's and my room I see that he is still asleep. I take the needle out of the box, placing the box onto the bedside table. I take at Zero's angelic face and brush his bangs out of his eyes, placing a kiss on his forehead.

I sit down next to him taking his left hand in mine. I slowly place the needle on his wrist before injecting the substance into him. Once I have completed my task I place a kiss on wound as I watch it heal before my eyes.

I curl up next to Zero wrapping him safely in my arms. Soon I will have everything I ever wanted and no one is going to stop me. I will have my beautiful wife that is also strong and independent. I will have the child I have always wanted from the one person that means the whole world to me.

I just have to make sure that I complete the wedding plans in three weeks.

**Aido's POV**

Crap! Kaname sama asked for it sooner then I thought he would. I run to Shiki's and Ichijo's room making sure to grab Akatuski's hand on the way.

"We have a problem!" I shout as I barge into the room, startling the two vampires from their make out session.

"What is it?" Ichijo asks as he removes himself from a disappointed Shiki's lap.

"How fast did your father say that he could be here?" I ask Shiki.

"In about three days why?" Shiki asks with an agitated expression on his face.

"Kaname sama came by room and asked me for the injection for Kiryu kun, and I gave it to him." Thank god Rido sama is coming sooner than I thought he would.

"How long will it take for the injection to take affect?" Akatuski asks.

"Three weeks, so we should have enough time."

"We just have to keep Kaname sama distracted until Rido sama removes the collar and gets Kiryu kun to a safe distance." Ichijo says while running a hand through his hair.

"Have you told Yuki about this?" Shiki asks me.

"Why would I tell her? As much as I love her, she has a big mouth and would ruin our plan." I'll tell her once Kiryu kun is safe. The only thing we will have to fear is Kaname ever finds out what we have done.

"Do you think that Kaname sama used the injection by now?" Akatuski asks while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you think? Of course he would, he's been obsessed with him for some time now." I say angrily.

"I'm kind of jealous of Kaname sama." Akatuski say out of the blue.

"Why?" Ichijo asks curiously.

"Because even you have yo admit that Kiryu kun is really good looking and I'm sure that any child from Kiryu kun would be just as adorable." This is news to me, I never knew that Akatuski thought about Kiryu kun that way.

**Zero's POV**

I woke up feeling Kuran's arms wrapped around me. "Did you enjoy your sleep?" He asks while running his fingers through my hair.

"Yes." The only thing that I didn't enjoy was that in my dream I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, and it felt so real.

"Zero I have been thinking about the day that we should have our wedding." Kuran says while his fingers start to trace the outline of my tattoo that isn't being covered by a collar.

"When do you think we should have it?" I ask knowing him it will be this week.

"Next Friday, the planning is pretty much done all we need is the tux you will be wearing, I thought about making you wear a dress but I don't want anyone else to see what would be an alluring sight." Kuran says with a smirk on his face.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: OMG that took four hours to type up and two weeks write by hand. Thanks for reading please leave a review, and don't forget to check out my poll. I love you all, you guys are awesome. I've been writing this while I stay up late waiting for my cat to come home he keeps running away from me :( Oh well once again thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing, and don't expect another chapter this long.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight XXX Chapter 9

**Kaname's POV**

After I had asked Zero of what he thought about the day that I had picked for the wedding, he said that that day was fine, but I could tell that he really didn't seem all that excited, at least not as excited as I would have liked him to be anyways. In time I'm sure that he will be able to love me just as much as I love him and if not even more, especially after the children we will have together.

I need this day to be absolutely perfect, I have been planning this day since the first time I had laid eyes on him after all, and it would be a shame if everything didn't. Zero is my everything and I would be willing to do anything in order to please him.

It has been two since the day I talked to Zero about that, and with every passing day I seem to get more and more excited for the day that I will be able to call Zero mine.

With every passing day though, Zero seems to be distancing himself from everyone around him. I'm sure it's just because he's nervous about the big day, after all that will be the first time that the whole vampire community will be hearing about us being together. The other vampires will be so shocked that I got myself the most beautiful wife, while they are all stuck with the ones that try to be as beautiful.

"Zero is everything alright?" I ask him while the tailor measures him for his suit. His facial expression has remained blank for the past two days and it worries me. I can't tell what is going on in his mind and it's driving me insane.

"I'm fine Kaname." Zero says while buttoning up his shirt, and the tailor begins to pack up his supplies.

Once the tailor is gone, I go up to Zero and run my fingers through his silvery strands of hair, and my other arm wraps itself around his slim waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Are you sure love? You haven't been yourself lately, and I really worry about you." I tell him while I spin him around and turn him so that he's facing me. My hands take hold of his face, gently holding it as if it were made out of glass.

"I'm absolutely sure, nothing is wrong." Zero says meekly while placing the palms of his hands on my chest and lightly pushes himself away from me.

My eyes follow his small frame as he walks towards the window. I turn my head away from him once he stops. Why? Why can't I be good enough for him? I ask myself as I clench my fingers into a fist.

"Zero." I call to him softly looking at him once again, but I don't appear to get his attention as he continues to stare blankly out the window. I walk up behind him and place chest on his back and wrapping my arms around his stomach. "Zero I love you so much. You know that right?" I ask him softly and then placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes I know that. You tell me at least ten times a day if not more." Zero says with a light chuckle.

"I hope that one day soon you will be able to tell me that you love me as well." I tell him, as I rest my chin on his shoulder.

"You never know." I let a smile appear on my face at hearing my beloved speak those words to me. He implied that one day he might be able to tell me that he loves me. I tighten my grip around his waist and burry my face into the crook of his neck once again.

"Thank you Zero for making me even happier then I already was." I tell him before placing a kiss on his milky white neck.

This wedding will be the best day of my life and his, I will do everything in my power to make so, and to make sure that Zero will be happy with me for the rest of our lives.

Rido's POV

I have finally made it to Japan. It's time for me to rescue Zero Kun from my very controlling nephew, Zero will be safe with me and I will make sure of that. I wont force him to do anything that he doesn't want to do, unlike my stupid nephew who thinks that it's alright to treat my darling lovely Zero this way. Maybe if I'm lucky Zero may even fall in love with me.

"Rido Sama it's good to see you again." I hear Senri's boyfriend, Takuma Ichijo say.

"It's good to be here again." I reply as I slide into the back seat of the black limo.

"Kiryu Kun will appreciate you doing this for him." The blonde vampire states as he to slips into the limo, but takes the seat opposite of me.

"I hope that you are right."

"Of course I am! Kiryu Kun looks more depressed with every single passing say. You can tell that he tries to act that everything is fine, but one look into his eyes and you can tell the he wants to ask for help but doesn't know how. That look in itself makes anyone want to help save him from his suffering." Ichijo says with a serious expression on his face, which you hardly ever see from him.

"Let's hope that Kaname can at least leave him alone for a couple of hours then."

"Kaname sama has to go pick out the wedding cake tonight, that will be your chance to sneak into their bedroom and Kiryu Kun, then get out of there as fast as you can."

"He won't let Zero Kun go with him?" I ask shocked. I thought that for sure that my nephew would want to show his beloved off.

"No he doesn't like anyone looking at Kiryu Kun, nor does he like Kiryu Kun looking at anyone else but him.

Zero's POV

I wish that Kuran would let me go. This isn't healthy for him or for myself. I don't know what I can do anymore, I get the fact that he loves me, but this isn't right, I wish that he would have tried going about this differently, because he probably isn't that bad of a guy, and if he just went and treated me normally, who knows I might of fallen for him as well.

At least he left me alone for a little bit to go pick out the cake for the wedding,

"Hello Zero."

XXX

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry this chapter is short I have been really busy this week. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you guys think, and don't forget to check out my poll. I love all of you :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 10**

**Rido's POV**

It's been so many years since the last time I laid eyes on Zero. He's so much more beautiful then I remember, and a lot taller as well.

"Do you remember me?" I ask him. I watch his eyes and notice the confusion that's present there, in those beautiful lilac eyes. His eyed widen and that's the moment I know that he remembers who I am.

"Rido san, is that really you?" He asks in disbelief. I chuckle at his question. He really is too cute for his own good.

"Of course it's me, Zero." I move towards him, oh how I have missed this lovely angel. I never want to let him go.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, once I'm standing right in front of him. I place my hand upon his cheek in a comforting gesture, and he brings his cheek closer to the palm of my hand, trying to get closer to me.

"I have heard from my son of what Kaname has been doing to you." Zero's whole body stiffens, and I wrap both of my arms around his neck pulling him towards me. "I've come to take you away from here. That is if you want to go." I hope that he says yes.

"Alright I will go, but how I will I get out of here? This collar keeps me trapped here unless I'm with Kaname."

"Have you forgotten that I'm also a pureblood? I can break the collar as well." I remind him. I place my hands upon his collar, using my pureblood powers I break the collar into tiny pieces.

"Let's go." I tell him, holding my hand out towards. He takes hold of my hand with a slight smile on his face.

**Kaname's POV**

I have finally finished the last of the plans I needed to accomplish for Zero's and my wedding. I really can't wait to see the look on his face, I hope he'll love what I have planned for the wedding, and after all I did plan this with him in mind.

Once I get back to the dorms I notice that no one else appears to be around, which doesn't really bother me because that just means I can get back to sooner. With that thought in mind, I race up the stairs to see my lover.

Getting to the door I force myself to be compose once more. I open the door with a smile on my face, but my smile falls when I notice that Zero isn't in the room, maybe he went to the bathroom for some reason.

I knock on the bathroom door but there isn't a reply nor do I hear any form of movement either. Where could he have gone too? Maybe he took a bath and fell asleep. I open the bathroom door but he is nowhere to be found.

There is no way Zero, or anyone else could have helped him get out, unless it was another pureblood. At that moment is where I notice a glimmer of light coming from the area where Zero usually sits by the window.

I walk towards it and bend down in order to pick it up, and that's when I realize that it's an amethyst jewel from Zero collar I gave him. "Zero." I call softly bringing the jewel close to my chest. Someone dared to take my Zero from me, and that person will pay!

"Ichijo!" I yell, if any other pureblood entered the dorm Ichijo would know first, other than myself of course.

"Yes Kaname Sama." Ichijo says with his head bowed down.

"Who entered my room?"

"I don't know." He must think that I'm completely stupid. He should know better than anyone that I can tell when someone is lying to me.

**Ichijo's POV**

I'm so glad that Rido Sama managed to get Kiryu Kun away from here, but now we must face the consequences. I'm surprized that he hasn't already accused Rido Sama; I mean Kaname Sama already knows that Rido Sama and Kiryu Kun have always had a close relationship.

"Do you think I'm stupid Ichijo? I will ask one more time, who entered my room and took my Zero from me?" He asks calmly, but I can tell that he would kill me if I don't answer him. Either way I'm going to end up dead for helping Rido Sama get Kiryu Kun out of here.

"I thought that you would have figured it out by now." I say quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"There is only one other pure blood who had a close relationship with Zero, and one of the only purebloods Kiryu Kun would ever trust." Rido Sama has really done a good job on masking his scent if even Kaname Sama can't tell he was here.

"Rido! So what you are saying is that you allowed my Uncle to come into my room and you let him take my Zero away from me?"

"I'm sorry Kaname Sama."

"I will deal with you once I have Zero back where he belongs." Kaname Sama says before leaving the room. I pray that Rido Sama has found a good place to hide Kiryu Kun. I fear that if Kaname Sama ever finds him, poor Kiryu Kun will never be able to leave Kaname Sama's sight ever again.

I now have to make sure that the others know what's going on. If Kaname Sama finds out that we were the ones who let Rido Sama know about Kiryu Kun's whereabouts, I'm sure that we would all be killed and knowing him, he won't be merciful about it either.

**Zero`s POV**

I haven`t seen Rido in such a long time. I remember how close he was with my parents, and he always treated Ichiru and me as if we were his own children. I have missed him dearly. I thought that I would never have the chance to see him ever again.

Once we had left the dorms Rido place me onto his back, and using his vampire speed we made it to the place where Rido said I would be safe we managed to get to the safe house in less than twenty five minutes.

"We are here Zero." Rido says, he then kneels down which allows me to get off of his back. My eyes widen in shock as I take the image of the house. It's huge and looks really well kept.

"No one but my personal staff and myself has ever been able to enter this property before, not even my nephew knows the whereabouts of this place." He says while standing up. I knew that Kuran and Rido where related they do look alike the only difference is that they have different colour of eyes.

"Are sure it's okay for me to be here?" I ask him, I would hate to think that I'm being a bother to him.

"Zero it's fine I promise you, I want you here." He says gently while grabbing my hand into his own. I have only spent an hour with him but I feel safer with him then I ever did while I was being imprisoned by Kuran.

I really think that I can be happy while staying here. Rido has already done a very good job of making me feel very welcome.

"Let's go inside." I follow Rido as he leads me into the house. When we enter I find myself being in awe the inside is just as magnificent as the outside.

"It's really beautiful."

"Thank you; you are more than welcome to go anywhere in the house, but please inform me if you want go outside." Rido says with concern.

I can see as to why he would want me to let him know if I want to go outside. If I go Kuran might find me and try to take me back, and that's the last place I want to be.

"I understand."

**Kaname's POV**

Where would Rido take my Zero? I really should have taken Zero with me, but I wanted everything about our wedding to be a surprise.

Don't worry Zero I will bring you back and no one will take you away from me ever again. I will bind you to me so that you will never be able to leave me again, and If Rido gets Zero pregnant I will kill that monster and Rido to.

"Aido!" I yell as I enter his room.

"Yes Kaname Sama?" Unfortunately Yuki is lying down on Aido`s bed. Oh well she would have found this out sooner or later.

"I need your help brining Zero back, my uncle apparently took him away from me, and I need help from the people that I trust."

"Of course Kaname Sama." Aido says with a bow. I will have my Zero back, and I will have the perfect family that I have always dreamed of.

**Yuki's POV**

"Hana Chan, what does he mean Zero is gone?" I ask my darling husband once my brother has left the room.

"There is nothing to worry about Yuki dear. We all worked together to help Kiryu Kun get away from your brother. He's safe with Rido Sama, everything will be fine."

"I still worry about him, and you. What will my brother do once he finds out that you helped Zero escape?"

"I will take whatever punishment he gives me, at least I know that I was helping someone who really needed it."

**XXX**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter came out a day late, yesterday I found my missing cat but he was dead. Oh Muffin my darling orange cat I will love you forever this chapter is for you, I will take care of your brother Keith. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I love all of you :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire knight.**

**XXX  
>Chapter 11<strong>

**Zero's POV**

I have been staying with Rido for over a week now, and I must say that I am really enjoying my stay here. I love this place and I love being here with Rido, he has been a perfect host. He always respects my boundaries and takes into consideration what I want to do. He never forces me to answer his questions either or forces me to do things that I don't feel like doing.

The only thing that has been making me feel somewhat uncomfortable is the fact that whenever I look into Rido's mismatched eyes it always appears that Rido wants to tell me something important, but he keeps himself from saying what is going on in his mind, in fear that I may reject what he has to say.

Right now I find myself among the many books he has in his library. I would really prefer to be outside and getting some fresh air right about now but it's raining really hard right now, it even looks like it may even turn into a thunderstorm later in the day.

There is absolutely nothing I can do to stop the weather from doing what it wants though so I decided to spend my day here. Well that is until Rido is done with his work. I grab a random book from its shelve and make my way to one of the big comfy arm chairs that is placed in front of a blazing fire place.

I become so absorbed into the leather bound book that I lose track of the time. Before I know it I am forced to come back into reality when I hear the soft click coming from one of the door handles.

"Zero it's time for lunch." Rido calls to me as he walks in, hearing him say that I place the book onto the side table next to me and make my way over to him.

"So do you know what it is that we are having for lunch?" I ask as we begin walking through the many different halls as we make our way to the dining room. I already know that it's going to be some meal I enjoyed when I was a child. Rido has a habit of doing that.

"I don't know yet, I guess we will find out when we get there." He says with a light chuckle. In the corner of my eye I can see his hand about to reach out for my hand, but before his fingers can lace around mine he pulls his hand away and places it at his side.

This isn't the first time that this has happened I have noticed at least several other times during this past week. It's almost like he's afraid to touch me or something like that. Maybe he does this because he knows everything that Kuran did to me, and he thinks that by touching me in anyway may start to bring back memories of being a prisoner, trapped by his nephew.

I really want Rido to touch me though and it's driving me crazy. I would love it if all I could do was hold his hand. I don't even know when this started though but I am pretty sure that it must have all started from when I was younger and my parents were still alive. I remember when growing up that I always idolized Rido, but lately I want to be with him even more than I am now.

**Rido's POV**

The temptation to make Zero mine is getting harder to control every day. I don't want to scare him away from me as my nephew did. If only I got there faster the day the Kiryu couple was murdered. I could have taken Zero with me that day and he could have been mine by now.

We enter the room and our meals are at the table, and of course the meal is one of Zero's old favourite's spaghetti and meatballs. I take my place at the head of the table and Zero takes his too left of me. Which is where belongs considering he is the closest person to my heart and it will always be that way.

"How have you been enjoying your stay here?" I ask the silver haired beauty trying to break the silence as we have gone through half our meal without one word being said and it was starting to make me nervous.

"I have really been enjoying myself. I really do love being here with you." My heart skips a beat at hearing that, and also because I got to see an adorable smile on his face while he was speaking. I highly doubt that my nephew ever got to see this breath taking smile ever directed at him.

"I'm glad to hear that Zero." I reply with a smile of my own gracing my face. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my darling Zero.

"Rido are you absolutely positive that are okay with me staying here?" Zero asks hesitantly.

"Of course I want you here Zero. If I didn't I wouldn't have offered to bring you here in first place. What would make you ask that Zero?"

"I don't know just sometimes I get the feeling that you are afraid to be near me and touch me." He says his eyes now cast downwards at his now empty plate.

"Zero I'm truly sorry for making you feel that way." I really don't know what I should say to him. I don't want to say anything to him that may make him hate me.

"Can you please tell me at least why it is that you won't touch me?" He asks me quietly.

"I don't want you to hate me." I tell him honestly.

"What makes you think that I would ever hate you? You have been nothing but kind to me ever since I was a child." Zero says in such a sweet voice it makes me feel like I'm going to melt. I don't want him to think of me the same way he does about my nephew. "I want you to be honest Rido." Zero says grabbing my hand.

"You have to promise me that you won't hate me for what I'm going to say." Zero nods his head understanding what he's agreeing to. "Zero I love you. I have always loved ever since you were little, but I have still do hold myself back from doing anything to you that may make you feel uncomfortable. Lately it has become harder for me to control myself. I am afraid that if I do give in and touch that I may never want to let you go again." There I can't believe that I finally said what's been on my mind for years. I just hope that he doesn't begin to think anything bad about me.

"It's funny because lately I have been trying my best to hold myself back from hugging you every time that I see you, like the way that I did when I was younger. I have always admired you Rido I would never be able to bring myself to hate you." Zero says getting up from his chair and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my neck. He lowers his face to my ear. "You don't have to hold back anymore. I want you to make me yours." Zero whispers into my ears.

**Kaname's POV**

"Aido has there been any new information regarding Zero's whereabouts?" I ask as I enter the blonds study.

"I'm truly sorry Kaname Sama, but I haven't found any new information yet." I can't take this anymore. I need to have Zero right here beside me. What hurts me the most right now though is the fact that it doesn't even look like Zero put up a fight at all and he freely chose to leave me for my uncle.

I leave Aido's study slamming the door closed behind me as I leave. I storm up to my room one again slamming yet another door behind me. I walk over to what used to be Zero's side of the bed and lie down there. I bring his pillow close to my nose inhaling his intoxicating scent. I will bring my love back.

Why did he have to leave me like this? I love him so much. He was supposed to my wife and the mother to our future children that we would have together. How much longer must I wait before I can have my queen in my arms once again to free me of my pain?

"Zero I love you so much please come home." I call out to the darkness. I really hope that he isn't giving into my uncle's demands. Knowing Zero though he probably would fight my uncle, if my uncle tried to do anything to him.

**Rido's POV**

Once Zero said that any self-control I had flew out the window. I immediately jumped out of my seat and put my arms around the boy's slender waist. I pulled him closer to me his hips touching mine. He tightens his own grip around my neck. I lower my head and bring my mouth closer to his pink lips I have yearned for, for so long now.

I feel Zero's tongue on lips and at that moment I waste no time in opening my mouth and allowing my tongue inside the youth's mouth. It doesn't take that much time before I dominate him. I have free range to taste every part of his mouth that I can.

"Mmmm!" I hear Zero moan and my hands begin to travel downwards until I reach his firm ass. I give that part of his body a light squeeze and I feel his body stiffen and then relax again as he continues to let out the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard in my life.

"Rido please." Zero begs me and I can feel his hardened member pressed against my thigh, and the way that he said that makes it harder for me to hold back any longer. I unbutton his pants and remove them as well as his boxers.

I wrap my fingers around his swollen flesh and I begin to my hand up and down. "Please Rido not just me." He moans out again. I remove the hand that was placed around his cock and unbutton my shirt and toss it to the ground. I feel Zero's fingers gripping my waist band of my pants as he pops open the button and pulls down my pants as well as my boxers.

Zero gets down onto his knees. "Zero you don't have to do that." As much as I would love if he would do that right now, I want to make sure that his first time with me makes him feel amazing. "Zero come here." Zero gets up off the ground and wraps his arms tightly around my waist keeping us connected.

I unbutton his shirt and he removes his arms from my waist only to toss his shirt next to mine. Zero pulls away from and places himself on top of the table and beckons me over with a wave of his finger. I walk over to him to only place myself on top of him, pinning him in between the table and myself.

I place my lips next to his ear and begin to nibble on his upper lobe. I feel his slightly calloused fingers trace patterns across my chest.

I have only ever dreamt of Zero and I doing something like this, and never once did I ever think that my dreams would become a reality.

Zero grabs a hold of my right hand and brings towards his mouth where I can feel his hot breath dance on my fingers. "I want all of you so badly right now." Zero says breathlessly. He puts my fingers inside his mouth coating them with his saliva. I can't control a moan that escapes me as I feel his tongue trace patterns across each of my fingers.

I pull my fingers out of his mouth. "I think that you coated my fingers enough already." I whisper into his ear.

He spreads his pale legs open allowing me to see his adorable little hole. I place one finger in at a time making sure to stretch him properly. I wouldn't want to harm him in anyway. "I'm ready." Zero says in between gasps.

With that said I quickly coat my own aching member with my spit. I slowly enter him; I am amazed with how tight my love is. Once I have completely filled him I pause for a moment or two allowing him to adjust to my size.

"You are so much bigger than Kuran." Zero says and I can't help but to smirk at that comment. "Please move!" Zero yells. With his permission I waste no time at all as I begin thrusting in and out of him.

"Faster!" Zero screams out and I of course does what he says and begin to go as fast I can ramming in him and pushing my cock as far as it would go. I feel his walls tighten around me.

"RIDO!" Zero screams as his hot white seed splashes onto both of our chests.

"ZERO!" I scream out a couple seconds later collapsing on top of him once I filled his hole with my seed.

"That was amazing." Zero says out of breath. I must say that I do have to agree with him.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: So what did you guys think? Please let me know I love hearing from you guys and lately I have been sad because you guys haven't been reviewing to my stories lately and it's starting to make me feel like I'm doing a bad job Anyway I might not be able to post stories as quickly as I have been because exams are coming up soon. Once again before I go please leave me a review and let me know what you guys think **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 12**

**Kaname's POV**

My darling Zero has been missing for over three weeks now, and I had to postpone our wedding to a later date because of all of this. But what makes this situation even worse for me is that if Rido and my lovely Zero have been having sex at all during these three weeks Zero may become pregnant with that bastard's offspring. All my planning would go to waste because Zero should only be touched by me and any child he has will be and should be mine. I love Zero more than anyone else would ever be able to I just have to make Zero see that.

I will have my Zero back one way or another, and when I do get Zero back at my side he will never be allowed to leave my sight ever again. Once I get Zero back and if I do find him pregnant with that bastard's child, I will not hesitate to rip that ungodly abomination out him.

"Ichijo please tell me that someone has found some information regarding where Rido has taken Zero." I ask of my dear childhood friend as he enters my room. I lower my head into my hands knowing already what he's going to tell me, as it is the same thing they say every time that I ask them.

"Kaname Sama we have told you before that if we happen to find any information at all regarding the whereabouts of Kiryu Kun, we would let you know immediately." The blond noble says as he lowers his gaze to the ground.

"You are all hiding something from me!" I yell standing from my desk. At the sudden movement the blond noble becomes startled.

"No Kaname Sama, we would never." Ichijo stutters, his green eyes filled with worry. This is how I know that he is lying to me, as he always would meet my gaze when talking to me and he only stutters when he is in fact lying to me.

"Leave my sight!" I yell angrily and frustrated. The blond noble bows nervously before quickly exciting the room. It seems that I can't trust anyone anymore. They all know where Zero is but I know that no one is going to tell me anything.

**Rido's POV**

This has been the happiest three weeks of my life. I get to spend every day with Zero at my side. Every night Zero sleeps next to me right after a couple of rounds of passionate sex. I can't picture myself having a better life than the one I have now. I don't know what I would do if Zero were to ever leave my side. Lately though I have noticed that Zero has not been acting like himself, and it does have me worried that Zero may be thinking that he would want to return to the life that he had with my nephew.

I walk into my bedroom to see the image of Zero sprawled out across the king size bed. I can't fight the smile that makes itself present on my face as I take in his adorable expression as he sleeps. I take off my clothes until I'm only in my boxers. I quietly slip into the spot next to him, wrapping my arms around him pulling him closer to me.

I breathe in deeply taking in his sweet scent. It's different though, his scent has seemed to have changed somehow. Maybe it's just my imagination. I bring my nose towards his hair and once again breathe in deeply only to find that it is in fact true. The only time a person's scent changes is if that said person does become pregnant.

My eyes widen as I let this new information sink in. My Zero is pregnant with my child. My smile becomes brighter at the thought of Zero being the mother of my child. I wonder what Senri is going to say once I tell him that he's going to have a new baby brother or sister.

I give Zero's forehead a quick kiss. "Thank you so much Zero, I love you for everything that you are. My only hope is that you don't reject this child." I whisper softly to my love before joining him in sleep.

**Zero's POV**

I remember going to bed but when I did so I was alone. When I wake up I noticed that a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist. I of course know that those arms belong to Rido. I slowly turn around so that I'm facing him, and I can't help but to smile at his innocent expression he has when he sleeps.

I bring my mouth to place onto his. "Good morning Rido." I say softly before capturing his lips with my own. I feel his strong arms tighten around me as he brings his body so that he's lying on top of me.

"Good morning to you as well Zero. I have good news but I'm not so sure that you will think so." Rido says with a soft smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? And get off of me your heavy." I say as I try to struggle to get the pureblood vampire off of me.

"I'm insulted Zero. I will have you know that I'm the perfect weight for someone of my body size." He says confidently. I can't help but to roll my eyes at hearing this.

"I don't really care right now, your still heavy. Can you please just get off of me already and just tell me this great news?" I beg him, and after a couple of seconds he does decide that he will get off of me.

"Zero I have just noticed last night that your scent has started to change." He says, and I don't really understand what he's trying to get at.

"What do you mean that my scent has started to change?" I ask him placing my hand on top of his. He lets out a deep sigh as he tries to explain to me what he is trying to say.

"Zero what I'm trying to say is that the fact that someone's scent changes it usually means that that person is in fact pregnant." He says looking into my eyes. How is this even possible? I know that by even me being a vampire I still can't get pregnant because I'm a guy.

"How is that even possible?" I ask in disbelief. It just doesn't make any sense to me. It's impossible for a man to become pregnant.

"According to my son, Kaname had apparently ordered Aido to create a way for you to carry his children. They were trying to their best to make sure that you could get of there before Kaname could inject it into you, but I guess that I came too late." Rido says looking down.

"Is it Kaname's?" I ask him. I really hope that it isn't. I don't know what I'm going to do if it is his. I don't want to go back to him.

"No Zero it's ours." Rido says with a smile on his face.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this is a couple of days late school has been eating the life out of me. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed I'm glad that you all seem to be loving this story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 13**

**Rido's POV**

It's been about two months now since Zero and I have found out that Zero has become pregnant with my child. I have hired many nurses and doctors to watch him and make sure that the pregnancy is going smoothly. Especially since this is the first time ever that a male has been able to become pregnant.

I cannot believe this is actually happening to me. I have always hoped and prayed that maybe one day if I was lucky, that I would be able to have Zero as my mate.

I wake up every morning thankful for everything that has been given to me. I couldn't possibly ask for anything more than I already have. Then again the one other thing I could ask for, would be that my nephew will never be able to find us, and that Zero and I can live out the rest of our lives together.

I watch Zero as he makes his way out of the bathroom. A small bump has replaced once used to be his smooth toned stomach. I smile at him as he joins me back in bed. I wrap my arms around him gently, pulling him closer towards me.

"I will need to buy new clothes soon, mine are already starting not fit me anymore." Zero say softly as one of my hands begins to rub his back.

"I will send someone out tomorrow to buy you some new clothes then, all though I wouldn't mind it if you walked around naked for the next seven months." I say teasingly. When I look at him I notice that he does not seem amused.

"Don't worry Zero I was joking. Besides I would not want anyone else to see how beautiful you look without any clothes on." I say before I start kissing his neck.

"Rido I'm scared." Zero says softly. I stop showering his neck with kisses so that I can look at his face. His lovely amethyst eyes are filled with worry.

"What are you afraid of my love?" I ask as I brush his hair away from his eyes, placing my hand upon his cheek.

"I don't want Kaname to find me. I'm afraid that if he does he will do something to harm you or the baby. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose the both of you." I place a kiss onto his lips.

"Zero I will try my very best to make sure that my nephew will never find us. I cannot even stand the thought of him even trying to harm our child and then taking you away from me. I love you Zero and I will always try my best to protect you." I tell him, knowing that no matter what I say to him I will not be able to erase the fears that he has.

"I love you so much Rido." Zero says pressing his lips against mine. I deepen the kiss, pressing my tongue against his lips. He opens his mouth and I slip my tongue inside.

I love everything about Zero from his personality to the way that he tastes. I will not let my spoiled nephew take away my family without a fight.

"Rido I want you so bad right now." Zero says into my ear softly before he starts nibbling on my ear lobe.

**Kaname's POV**

I am sick and tired of this! I want my Zero back now! No one is helping me anymore it's all up to me now. Everyone that I thought that I could trust ended up turning their back on me except for Seiren. They all helped my uncle take my Zero away from me.

I feel like I'm going to go insane without being able to see and to touch Zero every day. I need him so bad right now. Zero is my everything and I was supposed to be his as well, but someone ruined that for me.

The council is now trying to force me to marry another pureblood, which I will not do! The only person I want to spend my life with is Zero! Why can't anyone seem to understand that simple fact?

I haven't stopped searching for him, but I just can't seem to find where he is. Every time I feel like I'm getting closer to finding him, something always seems to throw me off track.

I have even tried asking the people who was a part of the plan to have my beautiful Zero taken away from me, but they all claim that Rido didn't tell them anything on where he was planning on hiding Zero after stealing him from me.

I of course did not believe them as they have already lied to me before. So I tried again this time torturing them to get any information regarding my lover's whereabouts, but once again they claimed the same thing.

It has now come to the point where I simply cannot trust anyone anymore. I have now left Cross Academy and have moved back into my own private estate. Where once I have Zero back I will keep him here. He will never again be allowed to leave my sight.

He would enjoy staying with me if only he wasn't so stubborn and if he just realized how much I truly love him, and how much he really loves me.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: Sorry guys for the late update. I hope this chapter was good, please leave a review. Sorry if the chapter was really short I have been really busy lately, but I am trying my best to get caught up with my writing now that it's spring break. Anyway as some of you realized that since I have been really busy lately I have not been able to go on fanfic as often as I would like. I have posted another email link on my profile where you can contact me and I should be able to get back to you guys faster. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Tomorrow I should be posting the next chapter of Impatience and Zero my angel, but we will see how my muse is.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 14**

**Zero's POV**

It has been a little more than five months since Rido and I have found out that I am pregnant with his child. Honestly these past few months have been the most fun I had in a very long time. I am so happy that I get to spend every day with Rido, who has been nothing but a gentleman towards me. He treats much better than Kaname Kuran ever did anyways, but that's not saying much I think that anyone would treat me better than Kuran did, but Rido is the only one I think who actually cares about me and worries about me.

My stomach seems to be making it harder and harder for me to walk with each passing day. Rido never lets me out of his sight anymore. He has gotten this crazy idea that I am going to find a way to hurt myself, and that I am going to kill the baby and myself. I have told him so many times that it is very unlikely that, that will ever happen to me, but of course he won't listen to me. I'm glad to see that he is as concerned as he is though. I kind of enjoy the attention.

Right now Rido and I are enjoying a quiet dinner with no servants around us. We are the only two people in the house. Rido wanted to give everyone the weekend off, even the doctor. I found that hard to believe at first. Anyway I really cannot wait for this child to be born. I think that when this baby is born it will help make Rido and me closer than we already are. Though it's hard to believe considering Rido never seems to leave me alone anymore. Honestly though I really do not mind his company at all. I think that if he stopped paying me as much attention as he does now, I think that I would become depressed.

"Zero I have a question that I want to ask you." Rido says as he gently places his fork and knife down on his plate.

"What is it Rido?" I ask curiously, as I have no idea on what he wants to ask of me. He hasn't mentioned anything recently.

"I was thinking and what with the baby coming soon and everything. I was thinking that I would like it if we could become a real family. So you Zero what do you say? Will you marry me?" I drop my fork and knife in shock. It takes a couple of minutes to process what exactly he's asking me. I never thought that he would ever ask me this. I push my chair backwards and move out of my seat. I slowly walk over to him wrapping my arms around his neck, before placing a kiss onto his lips.

"Yes Rido. I would love to marry you." I say unable to remove the smile that has been placed onto face. Words cannot describe how happy I am right now.

"Zero love, I am so happy that you are having my child. I did not think that it could be possible but you have made me even happier when you said that you would marry me." Rido says also with a smile on his face. He stands up from his chair and picks me up bridal style, carrying me out of the dining room.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused, I thought that we still had to finish our dinner. I do not want my baby to go hungry.

"We are going to our bedroom, where I am going to make love to you." Rido says as he climbs up the stairs that leads to our room.

"Just remember to be gentle. I would hate it if the baby got hurt because you got carried away." I say quietly before placing my lips on his neck and sucking on this skin. I pull my mouth away watching as a bruise becomes noticeable on the spot I was sucking on.

**Kaname's POV**

After months of searching I finally found _my_ Zero. I do not know why I did not think of it earlier, but it is one of the most obvious places that he would have hid my beloved. Of course he would have his him in one of the old Kuran manors. I have waited long enough but very soon I will have my beloved Zero back in my arms.

I waste no time leaving Cross Academy. All I am concerned about right now is having Zero back where he belongs. I use my vampire speed to where I now know where my bastard of uncle has taken my beloved angel.

I will make my uncle pay for what he has done. He will not get off easy, and if Zero thought that he had it bad before. He will see how much more isolated I can me him feel.

I refuse to be ever made a fool of again. I will have my dream family one way or another, and I refuse to let another man try to take that away from me. No one will ever be able to touch my Zero again! Only I have that right.

Once I get to the manor I immediately start searching for where Zero could be. I cannot wait any longer. HE'S MINE!

I break into the manor. There appears to be no servants around, which is good because that means that there is no one to warn them that I am here, and that no one will try to interfere with my plan.

I begin to climb up the stairs following Zero's scent. There is one thing I have noticed. Zero's scent has changed, and I think I know what has been done to make my beloved's scent change so much.

**Rido's POV**

I kiss Zero`s lips passionately as my hand travels down his chest, gently caressing his baby bump. I begin to leave a trail of kisses down his beautiful body until I reach the waist band of his boxers.

"Mmmmm, Rido please hurry." Zero moans as I begin to remove his boxers. I wrap my mouth around his dick. I slowly take more and more of him into my mouth.

The door slams open. I remove my mouth from my lover's harden cock. I turn my head to see who has the audacity to interrupt my lover and me.

My eyes widen as I see my nephew standing there. His eyes full of rage.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait I'm busy trying to make sure that I am going to stay on track again, but school sucks and is sucking the life out of me. Anyway thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I love all of you and I really am working hard to make sure that I am back on track where I wanted to be at this point. I can't believe I have let myself become held back a month of writing. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I am mean for not updating this story in a long time and then I have audacity to leave a cliff hanger. Please leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 15**

**Kaname's POV**

When I barge through the door that leads to my Uncle's room. I am greeted with the most disturbing sight I have ever seen throughout my whole exstinece.

Right infront of my eyes I see my Uncle laying ontop of my Zero, with my Zero being fully aroused. I am the only one that should make Zero feel that way. But what I hate the most is seeing my Zero with a well devined baby bump. I let out a growl at seeing this image. That should be my child in him right now.

"Get off of him!" I yell as my eyes narrow.

"He does not belong to you, my dear nephew, and clearlu he does not want anything to do with you either. I mean considering how he came here out of his own free will." My Uncle says with a smirk on his face.

"He just does not understand his feelings yet. He will though and when he does he will see that I am the only one that will love him with every fibre in my being." I say. I know that my Uncle is just trying to get me even more angry.

How dare my Uncle even say something like that to me? Zero is my everything, I do not want anyone but him, and give it some time and Zero will realize that I am his everything as well, andd we will live the rest of our lifes together in complete bliss.

I look at my Zero, only to see that he is staring at me with his eyes wide with fear. It breaks my heart to see him looking at me with that expression on his face. I wish that he could see that everything that I do for him is out of love, and love is not something that should be feared except by those who try to meddle and try to break lovers a part.

I want Zero to look at me with nothing but love and devotion in his beautiful lavender eyes. I want his eyes filled with love, lust, and desire as I make love to him. I want to be the only thing that his eyes ever see.

But no, he only gives those looks to my Uncle, while I get looked at with fear, hate, and anger.

I will show Zero that I am the better man for him. I will prove it to him by removing my Uncle from this world, and while I am at it I will also remove that thing inside him.

Zero only needs to love me and our children that we are to have together. No one else will ever matter in Zero's eyes once I am done with my Uncle. Zero will only care about me and our family.

**Rido's POV**

My nephew sould have realized by now, that there is absoultly no way that Zero would ever freely choose to be with him.

I did not want it to come to this, but I now I fear that I have no choice but to battlle with Kaname to the death, to see who should be with Zero.

I look down at my naked lover and place a kiss on his sweet lips, for what may be the last time. I ignore the growl that escapes Kaname's lips. "We will settle this now nephew, but we will do this in the garden. Just let me put some clothes on." I tell my stupid nephew.

"Fine but do not take to long ot else I will just kill you without giving you a fair chance." He jumps out the window to get to the garden faster.

"Rido I don't want you to fight him. Let's just run somewhere else, we have sometime." Zero says while holding onto my arm trying to prevent me from leaving him.

"Zero if we don't deal with this now, we will always be on our toes thinking that he may be closer to finding us. We will always be on the run from him. I do not want that kind of life for you or for our child." I tell him as i remove his hand from arm so that I could put on some clothes.

"I do not want you to get hurt. I love you so much, I can't even imagine a life without you." Zero says hugging me from behind.

I sping him around so that he's facing me. "I can't imagine my life without you either Zero. Just remember this, that no matter what happens I will always be with you, and whatever the outcome may be I will always love you. You Zero are my everything."

I pull him in for another kiss, before I join my nephew in the garden.

"So you finally decided to join me. You were taking so long I thought that I would have to go back up there and kill you in front of my darling Zero." He says with an ugly smirk present on his face.

**Zero's POV**

I hope and pray that Rido will kill Kaname, I love Rido so much, and I want to know that he will be there when I give birth to our child.

But there is something inside me that tells me that I will never see my love again.

**XXX**

**Author's Note: I know I took really long but I am trying to make sure that I get my stories to where they should be by now. thanks for being patient with me :) please review **


End file.
